Talk:Assault Enchantments
Enchantment "After Effects" Being as this skill is worded "Target foe loses all Enchantments", what would actually happen to all said enchantment after effects, for example Heart of Holy Flame? Would they still trigger the "on end" effects, like burning, cripple, et al? Or would they simple fizzle out, and have no further effect? Celestial Patch :The On End effects are always triggered on removal, whatever the removal method, so I doubt that skill is any different. --Theeth (talk) 18:59, 25 September 2006 (CDT) This isn't really that great. :Use it after your combo to remove any defensive enchantments that blunted it, then finish them?Labmonkey 17:46, 15 December 2006 (CST) Way of the Fox much? 207.81.78.84 18:47, 25 October 2006 (CDT) Want something better? Check out Shattering Assault. Skyreal 23:42, 31 October 2006 (CST) :But SA has to hit and won't succeed vs Shadow Form, but both of these need to follow a chain --CKaz 16:04, 4 January 2007 (CST) I can get this at the hero skill trainer in the Sunspear Great Hall. A bug? --Desme 14:05, 5 December 2006 (CST) There seems to be some sort of bug with Shiloh (the hero skill trainer) in the Sunspear Great Hall. The skill is listed in his available skills, though I've not been able to actually get it from him, despite having 6 hero points to spend, and having Zenmai (the Canthan Assassin hero) in my party. It is possible that it requires more than 6 hero points, but who's to say? Disscusion I thought this is the best way to strip enchantments on the game since avatar of grenth got nerfed. Using chains like >golden fox strike>fox>ninetails you can put down a duel attack mark on some with say guardian on them, then spam this elite so they cannot get enchantments while your buddy sin sends them to hell, not much a prot monk can do. this skill owns and is unlinked -jupsto :I often use this before Impale for a nice little spike. it really makes protted enemies easy targets of a sudden--Marth Reynolds 05:57, 8 June 2007 (CDT) Range Does anyone know if this skills has a meelee range or a spell range, or somewhere in between? I was wondering if it works like Impale, for the fact that Impale is too an attack used after a dual, however, it is a ranged skill. I'm not too sure about Assault Enchantment. ~ Melton 07:55, 20 December 2006 (CST) :any where after you have dual mark on target. --Fatigue 09:02, 7 June 2007 (CDT) hero trainer I removed the hero trainer, when they fix it, add it back in. Xeon 07:12, 24 December 2006 (CST) Still there. This was taken today and I checked it on all my char's. It doesn't look like a bug. — Jyro X 10:47, 24 January 2007 (CST) : I believe the bug was that, although it showed up in the list, it would not allow you to buy it.--Devils Apprentice 15:25, 20 February 2007 (CST) Related Skill I just cleared the related skill list. All the skills listed there are just skills that remove enchantments, and there's countless number of skills that remove enchantment. Skills need to have "remove all enchantment" to be qualified listing for related skill. Lightblade 05:48, 26 December 2006 (CST) No Attribute It really is no attribute, you could run this as a sin secondary so long as you're utilizing combos. R/A would make a clear example. Hero Skill Trainer Elite Being that you can get this skill from the hero skill trainer, and you and your heros can use it, anyone know if it counts towards your elite skill title? :That would depend on if you can actually buy it or not. When shattering assault was the one available, nothing would happen if you tried to get it. --Fyren 18:40, 28 January 2007 (CST) ::It used to mention in the article that This skill is listed by the Hero Skill trainer Shiloh but clicking to purchase it does nothing. However, Xeon removed it. (In fact, your edit, Fyren, was the last version to have that note.) --Tometheus 14:50, 29 January 2007 (CST) Dark Apostasy Uh. Jesus. Why even bother with Dark Apostasy when you have this? Isis In De Nile 00:38, 9 February 2007 (CST) Dark Apostasy's waaay easier to use. Assault Enchantments is a little conditional and even when you want to use it you have to go through dual attack first. Compared to Dark Apostasy, Assault Enchantments isn't as adept at enchant removal when you have to go through several other skills to be able to remove enchants in the first place. -Isidore Robespierre Dual attack mark I'm guessing this doesn't remove the dual attack mark on the target, until you hit them with another dagger attack. If so, it's eminently spammable to keep someone clear of enchantments, until the mark wears off due to time running out on it? --Unregistered Rick :Right. --Fyren 06:34, 4 March 2007 (CST) Hmm...I'm sensing a Golden Fox Build using this coming along...Caramel Ni 08:03, 9 March 2007 (CST) :::I used one already? but can I be bothered to see it vetted? 16px 08:18, 9 March 2007 (CST) ::::Just some brainstorming but Disrupting Stab + Exhausting Assault + Assault Enchant spamming could work out very well.--Zev 21:54, 24 June 2007 (CDT) or for pesky blockers, use assassins remedy or something else for enchant, golden fox, wild strike or fox fangs, nine tail strike, then spam this skill --Xilarth The Wise 18:45, 26 March 2008 (UTC) :::::So, uh. This doesn't remove mark, and it has a 2 second cast time. Fort Aspenwood ftw. ::::::wat --Macros 14:42, 5 August 2009 (UTC)